What If
by In'ki Mikomi
Summary: What if the Battle Costume hadn't interrupted in the manga 32? What if Ranma and Akane had really kissed? Just my version of what would have happened if... My first OneShot. R


**What if…**

**By Chiisa na Tenshi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, only this story is mine. Understood, MINE !

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Ranma/Akane

Rated:PG13 (only for precaution)

Summary: What if the Battle Costume hadn't interrupted in manga 32? What if Ranma and Akane had really kissed? Just read my version of what could have happened if... (The story is based more on Akane's POV)

* * *

Akane's heart was beating hard, so hard in fact that she knew Ranma could feel it too. Her soft breasts were pressed against his hard chest, her face snuggled in the warm side of his neck. She could feel his arms loosened around her and relax her own hold on his neck, letting her hands slide down his shoulders to rest on his muscular chest.

They stayed in this position for several seconds before Ranma's hands, now resting on the girl's upper arms, pulled her lightly back, his face hovering over hers only an inch apart, their slightly quickened breath mingling together.

A shiver coursed through Akane's body at feeling her fiancé's hot and spicy breath fanning her tomato-red face. Her hands instinctively clenched tighter on the fabric of his red shirt, drawing him closer still.

They were slowly leaning in, not even realizing their actions, too caught in the moment. Their noses now touching, they stopped and stared into each other's eyes some more, their gaze both glazed with some indescribable emotions.

Ranma stared into the endless pool of brown that were his fiancée's eyes, getting more lost by the seconds. His hands had trailed down her arms, gliding around her rib cage and stopping at her lower back, pulling her the remaining distance and capturing her lips in their first true kiss.

Both pair of eyes fluttered closed at the same moment, relishing the sensations of fireworks-like sparks flowing through their body and behind their closed eyes.

One of Akane's hands travelled up Ranma's chest and stopped behind his neck, threading her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck and pulling his face lower to deepen the kiss. Their first true kiss was everything Akane had hoped it would be, if not better. The one she had shared with him in his neko form had been very light and unintentional. But this one, on the other hand, was passionate and very, very wanted.

They kissed gently for a few moments before Akane, knowing her fiancé would never do something he thought she didn't want, opened her mouth and brushed the tip of her moist tongue against his lips. The remaining hand on his chest glided down his left arm to the end of his sleeve before slowly pushing if up, revealing the brownish skin of his forearm.

Ranma gasped at the sensation and, in opening his mouth, felt the young girl's tongue slip between his lips. Their tongues touched and they pressed harder into the kiss, Ranma's free hand cupping the side of Akane's face, his thumb stoking her cheekbone slightly.

At the feeling of Ranma's tongue tangling around her own, Akane's head began swimming, her mind clouded with passion and love for this boy she had fallen head over heals for the day of their awkward encounter in the bathroom.

Ranma felt moisture on his fingers and pulled slightly back. He saw Akane bring a shaking hand to her face and wipe something from her eyes. Then he heard her sniff and knew she was crying. He immediately brought his other hand to cup both her wet cheeks and wipe away her tears.

"Akane… Gomen Sorry…" he whispered.

She looked up into his concerned grey eyes, totally surprised at his reaction. Then she understood, seeing the regretful expression spreading across his handsome feature. He was feeling guilty, guilty because he thought he had forced her into this. Anger flared in her brown eyes.

"Oh no, don't you dare, Saotome Ranma. Don't you dare think such things. You didn't force me, I-I wanted it… to happen. Do you understand?" she asked, her cheeks flushing at her boldness, shaking him gently. He looked down and Akane softened at his lost expression.

"Demo But…"

"Iie No," she said, placing a slender finger on his lips to silence him. "Don't say anything more." She smoothed his bangs out of his eyes, caressing his temple. She smirked, "Or else, you might say something you'll regret later."

Ranma swallowed loudly, his arms tightening around her waist and pulling her closer again. Akane's smile slowly disappeared, her hand stopping her motion and settling on his cheek.

"A-Akane…" he whispered.

She looked at him through half-opened lids, her breath quickening once more. "Ranma…"

Suddenly, the sliding door of the closet was thrown open to reveal Akane's two older sisters and a very angry Battle Costume.

The young couple froze and simultaneously turned their head towards their audience, blushing like mad. Akane lowered her gaze to her clasped hands in her lap while Ranma fidgeted nervously, wriggling his fingers.

"Ano Well…"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed . Should I do a sequel? Proposition and reviews are more then welcome. 


End file.
